The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
is the third and last game detailing the story of Geralt of Rivia by CD Projekt RED. The game's atmosphere is set in the aftermath of the events of . The plot combines several storyline elements - with the two main ones being Nilfgaard's invasion into the Northern Kingdoms and Geralt's own quest to eliminate the Wild Hunt and other monsters roaming the lands. CD Projekt RED released two expansion packs after the game's launch.Two expansion packs announced for The Witcher III Story The world is in chaos. The air is thick with tension and the smoke of burnt villages. The fearsome Empire of Nilfgaard has struck again, ravaging the helpless Northern Kingdoms. The once mighty who tried to use Geralt for their own gain are now gone. In these uncertain times, no one can say what fortune holds in store, who will bring peace to the world and who will cause it only misery. But a force darker and deadlier emerges. The petty men and women commanding tin-plated armies fail to understand that their conflict is child's play compared to the Wild Hunt, the otherworldly threat which now looms. These ghastly spectral riders have for ages plagued humankind, bringing misery to the world. Yet this time the Wild Hunt seeks one person in particular: the one individual Destiny itself bestowed upon Geralt, the one soul Geralt considers kin. Features ;General *The grand finale to Geralt's story *A standalone adventure easily accessible to new players *Meaningful choices with consequences that change the story and the game world *Quests and main story threads that can be resolved in any order or completed in parallel *Unforgettable quests deeply linked with the core storyline and designed with care to draw players in *A breathtaking cinematic introduction illustrating the game background *Unique atmosphere, memorable characters and gritty dialogue ;Open world *A vast open world - 35 times larger than that in The Witcher 2 *Multiple ecosystems and cultures that players can move between at will *Regions with different inspirations and deep cultural references, each with a distinct feel *Free exploration unspoiled by loading times ;Living world *A world shaped by the player's decisions, but which, left to itself, goes on living *A realistic day and night cycle *A dynamic weather system *A living economy: :The new in-game economy system varies the price of goods based on surrounding conditions or their place of origin relative to Geralt's current whereabouts in the world: the price of fish might differ depending on distance from water, and a village lying on a trade route for trappers and hunters might have many tanneries and leather workers, affecting the price of crafting components and armor. *A unique, deep, consistent and expansive game world based on that described by Andrzej Sapkowski ;Combat *Combat complexity based on a variety of actions at the player's disposal, not on correct attack sequencing *A Witcher Senses system bringing new tactical depth to combat *Monsters, each with their own lore, posing unique hunting challenges and responding to changes in the environment ;RPG * A tutorial built into the game, allowing players to dive into the world of the Witcher with ease *Involving investigations and rewarding hunts through the Witcher Senses mechanic *A completely rewritten RPG mechanic allowing players to see the influence of statistics on gameplay *An expanded Sign casting system: each of the 5 Signs has two different modes of use, creating even more possibilities in combat and challenging players to use magic in creative ways *A highly-intuitive Alchemy system *An expanded character development system *Advanced Crafting mechanics ;Visuals *Fully dynamic light and shadow effects throughout the game world, generating superior atmosphere and ambiance *Detailed, realistic locations through a significant increase in polygon numbers *A deep role-playing experience through visually attractive, film-like presentation Expansions On April 7th, 2015, CD Projekt announced two major expansions for The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, entitled Hearts of Stone and Blood and Wine. Hearts of Stone will be released in October 2015, while Blood and Wine is slated for release in the first quarter of 2016. CD Projekt RED says that both expansion packs will include: New enemies, Characters, and gear. Players will also be reunited with some "Dearly missed" characters from the series. Both expansions will be available on all three major platforms. Players can purchase both expansions at once by getting the $25 expansion Pass, now on sale through several retailers. Heart of Stone Heart of Stone will be a major expansion that will total at over 10 hours of additional content. Geralt will adventure into the wilds of No Man's Land and the nooks and alleys of Oxenfurt, where he will try to complete a contract from the mysterious Man of Glass. Caught in a thick tangle of deceit, Geralt will need all his cunning and strength to solve the mystery and emerge unscathed. Blood and Wine Blood and Wine is a major expansion that will total at over 20 hours of additional content. tale that will introduce the all-new in-game region of Toussaint, will take Geralt to a land untainted by war, where an atmosphere of carefree indulgence and knightly ritual, masks an ancient and bloody secret. System Requirements Recommended *Intel CPU Core i7 3770 3.4 GHz / AMD CPU AMD FX-8350 4 GHz *Nvidia GPU GeForce GTX 770 / AMD GPU Radeon R9 290 *RAM 8GB *OS 64-bit Windows 7 or 64-bit Windows 8 (8.1) *Direct X 11 *HDD Space 40 GB Minimum *Intel CPU Core i5-2500K 3.3GHz / AMD CPU Phenom II X4 940 *Nvidia GPU GeForce GTX 660 / AMD GPU Radeon HD 7870 *RAM 6GB *OS 64-bit Windows 7 or 64-bit Windows 8 (8.1) *Direct X 11 *HDD Space 40 GB In March 2015, Nvidia announced that any new GPU purchase would grant their buyer a free copy of The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt.Witcher 3: Wild Hunt free with Nvidia GPU Gallery File:Witcher3ConceptMap.jpg File:The-witcher-3-new-21.jpg File:Witcher3-preview-e3-13.jpg File:Witcher3Boat.png File:Witcher3Boat2.jpg File:Witcher3ConceptMap.png File:Witcher3BurningTown.jpg File:Witcher3City.jpg File:Witcher3MonsterCombat.jpg File:Witcher3MountainFight.jpg File:Witcher3Sea.png File:Witcher3town.jpg File:Witcher3Town2.jpg File:Witcher3Wilderness.jpg File:Witcher3Wilderness2.png File:Witcher-3-Bar-Hooligans.jpg File:WItcher-3-Griffin-Battle.jpg File:Witcher-3-Weapon-Shop.jpg Videos File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - A Night to Remember Trailer.mp4 File:The_Witcher_3_Closing_the_Story_of_Geralt File:The Witcher 3 The Wild Hunt - Sword of Destiny E3 2014 Trailer File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - title reveal File:The Witcher 3 Teaser - Nilfgaard Invades 1080p File:Witcher 3|E3 Reveal File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - The Beginning File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt E3 2013- Debut Gameplay Trailer File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt Killing Monsters Cinematic Trailer File:The Witcher 3 - VGX Trailer File:The Witcher 3 - Pre-E3 Trailer File:The Witcher 3 Uncut 1080p60 Gameplay - Gamescom 2014 File:The Witcher 3 - "Traveling Monster Hunter" Dev Diary File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt - Cinematic Trailer Fannotation File:The_Witcher_3_Wild_Hunt_-_Elder_Blood_Trailer Category:Games